Tainted Heart
by Simplyfx
Summary: AU Story Priest/Hunter Shizuo/Vampire Izaya. Shizuo hates vampires the most, but what happens when he encounters one who declares to hate him to death?
1. Chapter 1

**Attention** this is a collab fiction with **infinitevertigo, **yes again c: check her out because she is an amazing writer c:

**Authors: **infinitevertigo and Simplyfx

**Title**: Tainted heart

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary**: AU Story priest/hunter Shizuo/vampire Izaya. Shizuo hates vampires the most, but what happens when he encounters one who declares to hate him to death?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DRRR characters!

**Warning**: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP.

"What the hell is this?" Shizuo growled as a piece of paper was showed to him, eyes narrowed as he sat at the table and started to read it.

"Holidays?"

Father Tom furrowed his brows as he gave the young priest a concerned look.

"Well," he shrugged as he rummaged aimlessly through a stack of papers on the desk "Quite frankly, Father Heiwajima, I am worried,"

Shizuo raised one eyebrow. "Why do I think I am not going to like the sound of this?,"

Father Tom rested his arm on the desk and looked at him with concern. "You look pale, and you don't look exactly healthy lately,"

Shizuo seemed unperturbed as he hastily reached for his packet of cigarettes and skilfully inched one out. He knew that his being a priest did not allow such vice, especially into a church, but everyone knew that it was the hardest condition for Shizuo to follow. After all cigarettes were for him a stress reliever.

"Mind?," he said with a flat tone, placing the cigarette between his parted lips.

Father Tom tutted impatiently. "You are not even listening,"

Shizuo ignored him and proceeded to light his cancerous stick, letting out a puff of smoke in the air.

"What exactly are you trying to say? that I am not good anymore as a vampire hunter?,"

"I am just trying to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours," Father Tom swung the stack of paper in front of him fretfully, "Shinra called me because is worried for you and...,"

"Oh great, Shinra!," Shizuo cut him short angrily as he flailed his hands in the air. If there was something he hated the most, aside violence and vampires, it was when someone stuck their nose where it didn't belong.

Shinra was an underground doctor quite fond of the paranormal, and he was one of his best friend along with Celty, a dullahan, headless rider. Despite their disapproval Shizuo decided to join the community of the vampire hunters thus becoming a priest.

"Look, we are your friends Shizuo, we just think you need some rest, that is all." Father Tom continued.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Shizuo huffed.

What exactly are you planning to do, then? Lead this macabre life for the rest of your days? Do you wanna keep blaming yourself for the loss of your family? Do you think that seeking revenge will do you any good? that finding the vampire who killed your parents will give you peace?"

Shizuo snapped, slamming his hands on the table. "If this will lead me to that bastard, then yes, I will have no peace until I kill him with my own hands."

Father Tom's face took on a look of pained worry. "Shizuo," the lack of a honorific title that signified his concern. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of the matter. It's not only about you, but in your state, you might mess during a mission, you are emotionally unstable right now and...,"

"The one who doesn't understand is you," Shizuo interrupted him rather harshly . He sounded as if he had developed a slight slip, but Father Tom didn't catch it and the young priest continued. "You don't know how I felt that day when I found all of them dead, completely drained of their own blood, the look of fear still painted on their faces,"

"It's not your fault Shizuo, I hope you are aware of this."

Shizuo clenched his fists and pursued his lips, "It's not my fault, yeah it's easy that way, my mother, my father and my brother didn't die because I was not there, because I was...,"

"Shizuo stop, it's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything even if you were there probably,"

Father Tom tried to reason, hoping to jolt Shizuo back to his senses, and out of his current rage tantrum.

"I am sorry," Shizuo said dryly, "but I will not let anything or anyone to stop me from my purpose." He then moved across from the table and directed his gaze towards the window as memories overflowed within him.

As a child, Shizuo thought that vampires were beautiful and interesting subjects, but since five years ago he had lost all of his family due to a vampire's attack, he had swore to sacrifice his entire life hunting them, to seek revenge.

Almost every night his sleep was dominated by nightmares. The Sense of guilt after the massacre of that night had never left him; if only he were there that gruesome day, then maybe the turn of events would have been different. He hated himself for the fact he had born with an enormous strength, yet said strength had brought him nothing but trouble. To what his being different had led him to if he couldn't even take care of the people he loved?

Monster, people said about him; and after all Shizuo couldn't blame the ones who thought of him as one. Once he'd lost control he indeed fought as a monster, completely ignoring the pain. Almost as one of them; the bloodsucker vampires. The only thought of being compared to them, to the inhuman creatures he hated the most, made him shudder.

Father Tom let out a deep, exasperated sigh, regaining Shizuo's attention. "It seems almost as if you forgot how to breath," he paused as he locked his gaze with him, "and I think you'll agree with the fact that knowing how to breath is a fairly vital component to human life."

Shizuo squinted his eyes in surprise as he tried to decipher his words. Had he really forgot how to breath?, he mused, but if there was something the young priest was sure of, it was the path he had chosen, no matter which ones the conditions to follow were, he would never stop.

"Pehaps," Shizuo said hardly, "but well, if there's no anything else, I'd like to take my leave," and with that, he left, completely ignoring Father Tom's warnings. Taking a deep breath, glad he was able, somehow, to come out of the unpleasant situation, he walked through the long corridor which was as lively as a cemetery was; Shizuo always had an unsettling feeling whenever he strolled along it at night, but he could never understand the reason of it.

He reached the library, which usually was the place he'd go whenever he felt on an edge. For a strange reason, reading always had the ability to calm him down as much as cigarettes did. Taking one of the books that most interested him, he sat at one of the tables and started to read it when once again his mind wandered and he lost himself in thought, glaring at practically nothing out of the only small window in the library.

How could Father Tom tell him to get a break? Hunting vampires was everything that was left for him, the only bind that still connected him to his family's death, the only reason why he had kept living till now; finding the vampire who had massacred his relatives.

"—zuo senpai...Shizuo senpai?!, " a blonde girl clad in a white shirt with short sleeves and brown shorts, popped up from the door, frantically calling his name thus pulling Shizuo out of his trance.

"Vorona!" Shizuo frowned, waiting a moment before he put his book to the side of the table, letting it illuminate under the moonlight rays. "Shouldn't you knock at the door before entering?"

A slight pout carved itself on the young woman lips, eyes glowing mischievously.

"I did," she replied ironically "..more than once, but I suppose you were fantasizing over something?!" Her eyes squinted softly toward the direction of the table and rested on the book which Shizuo had been reading earlier.

"Vampires again?" she asked, a worried expression etched on her delicate features as she made her way towards the table and took her seat next to him. Shizuo suddenly leaned his back on the chair, and reached again for the book, clutching it tightly to his chest. "Did you need something, Vorona?"

Oddly enough, Shizuo always tried to avoid the argument 'vampires' as much as he could, it was obvious that it was a painful subject for him to deal with.

"You know? you shouldn't do that!" Vorona's voice came out smoothly yet it didn't understate its concern. Shizuo raised a brow, confused at her statement and replied unsure.

"Do what?"

"You are not the only one suffering, the only one who had lost his family because of them, grieving all over your pain in solitude is—" her voice was so sweet and sugar-coated that Shizuo felt unease. There was a deadly silence that wrapped around them afterwards, before Shizuo narrowed his eyes, and Vorona started to speak again.

"Shizuo senpai...I... I," she scooted closer, tugging slightly at his priestly robe and Shizuo shifted uncomfortably on his seat, trying to push away that awkward moment.

"I thought I told you to not call me that!"

Vorona's expression intensified at his words, a smile lining her lips.

"I know, I just—" as she inched forward, the sound of someone knocking at the door echoed loudly through the room, making both Vorona and Shizuo jump.

"Come in!"

Shizuo hurriedly answered, standing up so fast from his seat that the chair almost fell. Father Kadota then appeared on the threshold, eyes widening when he saw them together in the room. Vorona inwardly pouted as annoyance for being interrupted filled her gaze.

"Father Heiwajima," Father Kadota started with a slight severe tone "I am surprised to see you here," as he talked however, he shot a stern look to Vorona which marked his disapproval for her presence in the church at a such late hour.

"Fine, fine," the girl whined, annoyed "I got it, I'll leave now," she gestured with her hands as she smiled at Shizuo meekly, "Father Heiwajima, you will excuse me now," chanting his name ironically she quickly reached for the door and took her leave.

"It's indecent," Father Kadota hastened to say once she was out of the room.

Shizuo scrunched his brows together, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Hadn't been for the imminent headache which started to pinball in his head, he'd be glad to discuss over their different points of view about Vorona, but he opted instead to keep silence and simply listened as he kept ranting.

"The way she dresses is indecent, this is a church for God's sake."

Shizuo scratched nervously his head, attempting a reply. "This is just the library Father Kadota, it's not like she did someth—"

"You know exactly what I think of her, Father Heiwajima." Father Kadota interrupted, his eyes had taken on a hard edged glint of alertness.

Several times the two had discussed over the same subject since when the russian girl had come into the church with the intent to become a vampire hunter. She had told a story about how her family was massacred by a vampire, which everyone believed except Father Kadota. On the other hand Shizuo could not fathom the reason of his mistrust and instead, pitied the girl very much, seeing her a victim just like him.

He sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he tried to divert the subject.

"So, did you need something?,"

"Not really," he shrugged, "I just needed a good reading I guess,"

"I see." Shizuo kept an unfazed look, but before he could say anything, the door of the library was thrown open, and brother Yumasaki appeared on the door with a look of complete awareness.

"Father Kadota, Father Heiwajima" he hurried to say, "it seems like some of our clergymen has finally found the vampires's den."

A glint of light flashed through Shizuo's brown eyes for barely a second before he recomposed himself and asked the man for more information about the matter.

"Where exactly?,"

"I don't know, but the other are getting ready."

"Let's get ready then," Shizuo said as he quickly walked towards the door.

"..."

"What are-?! H-hey, you-! Stop-!"

But his words fell on deaf ears and the raven bit down on his lip so that his scream of pain wouldn't be heard, feeling sharp teeth sink into the soft flesh of his neck. His nails dug into the shoulders of the larger male pinning him down, long ago realizing that he was far stronger than he was and it would be futile to try to push him away.  
He was a vampire and Izaya loathed them, hated them, despised them; he wanted nothing to do with them, but here one was, stripping him of being human..

"St… stop… don't.. I…"

"Oi, Izaya!"

Red eyes fluttered open when he heard his name being called and the raven turned to see Kida leaning against the door frame, an arrogant smirk baring sharp fangs. Immediately, Izaya pulled out one of his own smirks, already annoyed that Kida had caught him off guard.

"Masaomi," he nearly purred, pleased that the blonde cringed at the honey sweet greeting, "to what do I owe this pleasure…?"

"Ah, nothing," Kida gave a shrug, regaining composure quickly, "Just that Shiki wants to see you."  
At the words, Izaya tensed up again, shoulders stiffening and a sharp inhale was coupled with widened eyes. His grip on his sleeves tightened but he quickly uncrossed his arms and turned around, walking briskly towards Kida, pretending nothing was wrong. "Did he say what for?"

"Probably just wants to see his favorite…" Kida put emphasis on the last word. Another scowl briefly crossed Izaya's lips as he hesitated by the door, giving Kida a dark smirk that took a bit of effort, yet he concealed it with practiced nonchalance. Though Kida didn't show it, his jealousy was clearly flashing in his eyes.

Izaya didn't ask to be Shiki's favorite; if anything, he would've much rather be hated by the man. He hated the leering look Shiki would give, the touch of his callused hands on the pale man's skin, the low voice that always seemed to be jeering. But the Orihara pretended he didn't care that, if anything, he liked it. Yet he couldn't always hide his disgust for the man.

But what made it slightly more bearable was the pathetic jealousy aroused from Kida and Mikado. The two were usually pleasant towards him (the latter more than the former) because they knew that if they pissed Izaya off it would be like pissing Shiki off. But sometimes that self control would slip and Kida would be unable to help himself from making it evident.

"Perhaps it's because some of us can be more independent and less annoying, ha?" Izaya drawled, giving a victorious smirk before he brushed past the blonde, feeling the glare being burned into his back.

As he headed towards Shiki's chambers, he found his heart hammering furiously in his chest, regret creeping over him, a cold sweat beginning to break out. He asked Kida if he knew what Shiki wanted out of habit, not so much interest, because he knew what he wanted; it was always the same thing.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires could and would drink from each other. Human blood was more delicious but when it came down to it, they had to survive. A hand reached up and pressed a still tender spot at the crook of his neck and Izaya was frowning when he stopped in front of the wooden double doors, flickering lanterns on either side of them, his heels silencing him when he ceased to walk. He owed Shiki for everything, he knew, but he would have preferred the man ignored him and left him to die.

A few years ago he found himself being bitten by a vampire, still able to clearly remember all the details of that night. When he closed his eyes, the memories would flood back and he'd cringe, remembering that scent, the first time someone's fangs ever broke the barrier of his skin and sank into his flesh. He remembered the pain, the anxiety, the horror at the thought of becoming one of them, a vampire.

The vampire that bit him and converted him disappeared after that, giving a smirk as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His vision of him was blurred, eyes woozy, and he collapsed onto his knees, soon passing out with a hand holding the spot that he had been bitten.

When he woke up, he saw Shiki and, before he knew it, was told that he was now "owned" by him. The ownership didn't quite matter; they were simply a group, a "family," Shiki called it. He introduced him to everyone else in the lair and, within a few days, the fact that Izaya was a favorite of the man became a startlingly clear fact.

He wasn't sure what distinguished him from the rest, but Shiki would always give him a second glance and his hand would linger on Izaya's for just a moment too long before walking off. As the leader, Shiki's orders were absolute, whether it was to find him a human or to bare one's own neck to him. Izaya had the dreaded task of the second.

To have to feast on another vampire was degrading; it wasn't something that they would do willingly. It symbolized weakness, that they couldn't find a human, that they had let themselves go too long without fresh blood and had to take the easy way out. So why Shiki always called for Izaya was a mystery to him; he would've much rather go out and find him some human.

Taking a deep sigh, Izaya rapped his knuckles against the door, reminding himself that this happened only about once a month and he might as well get it over with. A few moments after he knocked, he heard a call of 'come in' and begrudgingly opened the doors, walking in.

Shiki was reclining in a luxurious dark plush chair. When he saw Izaya come in, a smirk pulled on his lips and he closed the book he was reading, crossing his legs as the book was put on the table next to him. He raised a hand and signaled Izaya to walk closer and the Orihara obeyed immediately, feeling his heart begin to race.

"Sit."

Again, he obeyed without hesitation, cringing as he sat down on the man's lap, his legs hanging over the armrest of the chair. Immediately, Shiki's arm wound around his waist, fingers flitting over his thigh.

"Shh… you're tense, Orihara…" he heard Shiki whisper, his breath tickling his neck. With every movement, Izaya found himself tensing up involuntarily; he willed for this to be over, hoping it would be fast and he could leave here as soon as possible.

"How are you?"

"Fine," he answered curtly, mentally adding hurry up. But such disrespect wouldn't be tolerated and he felt Shiki's other hand rest on his jaw, forcing him to look the man in the eye before his lips were captured in a gentle kiss.

"Good…"

The moment his face was released, he looked away, biting his lip when he felt the collar of his shirt being shifted and a cool finger trailing its way against the outline of the crook of his neck. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes when he felt Shiki's hot breath tickle the sensitive spot, eyes screwed shut in anticipation.

It always hurt, no matter how many times it happened. He would never get used to the feeling of someone else's fangs sinking into his flesh and when he felt that searing pain, he jumped, feeling Shiki's grip on him tighten. The arm was wrapped around his waist more tightly and other found its way to his jaw, resting gently as he cupped the male's face, fingers entangling themselves in his dark hair.

He gave a groan of pain and displeasure, knowing that, if anything, it fueled the man more. Fists clenched, he grit his teeth and began to listen to the ticks of the clock, counting the seconds, praying for this to be over as soon as possible. It was like this every time: the pain, the seconds, the anticipation. Some things never changed, even if he wanted them to.

But this time, something did change. After only seventeen seconds, Izaya heard a loud noise that Shiki had recognized as important enough to cut this occasion short. He pulled back and his grip loosened. Izaya wasted no time in sliding off his lap, hurriedly pulling his collar back in place and hoping that the blood wouldn't stain the white fabric too badly, forgetting to wipe away any droplets of blood.

"What was that…?" Shiki muttered, brow creased as he stood up. The two made their way out of his chambers and when voices were heard, ran to the main room of the den. Both eyes were wide when they arrived, hardly seeing the others that were in the corner of the room, fearful of the sudden visitors.  
Izaya took only one glance at them and knew.

Vampire hunters.

Fists clenched, Izaya was ready to get them out; even if he hated vampires, and thus hated himself, he was not about to let someone else kill him or get rid of him; he had far too much pride for that. His eyes scanned over them, assessing their builds and weapons, trying to think of how the best way to deal with them was when something felt off.

A particular smell wafted past his nose and his eyes widened in surprise, color draining from his face.

Memories of that night came flooding back to him, the hair, the feel, the touch, but mostly the scent.

He smelled it.

The scent of the one who turned him into this.

"How about we reach a compromise…? I'm surprised that someone was able to find our lair…"

Izaya heard Shiki speak, trying to reach a compromise with these people but he ignored it and continued to scan over them until he finally found the one whose smell he detected. Vermilion eyes fell upon a blonde man, lean but tall, a look of disgust on his features that only intensified when he realized that Izaya was looking at him.

Smirking, the raven gave a jerk of his wrist and the switchblade he kept in his sleeve, just in case, came sliding out onto his palm and he took a step forward.

"Hello there," he called, completely ignoring Shiki's hiss to return to where he was, "do you still recognize me, monster?"

"Calling me a monster?" came the reply, a sneering remark as the blonde gave him a glare, "Look at yourself."

"And whose goddamn fault is that?!" he yelled, uncharacteristically losing his composure. And before anyone would fathom what had possibly set the calm and collected Orihara off, the wings that had been folded suddenly spread so violently and quickly that a gust of wind coursed through the room and he threw himself at the blonde, knife in hand, teeth bared, eyes flashing a murderous red.

"I'll ruin you the way you ruined me!"

**Author's notes:** Weee let us know what you think of this, actually this chapter was ready ages ago but uhm anyway here it is now c: We hope you like it, and as usual reviews are welcome c:

Ps: Isn't Vorona lovely? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention** this is a collab fiction with **infinitevertigo **check her out because she is an amazing writer c:

**Authors: **infinitevertigo and Simplyfx

**Title**: Tainted heart

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary**: AU Story Priest/Hunter Shizuo/Vampire Izaya. Shizuo hates vampires the most, but what happens when he encounters one who declares to hate him to death?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DRRR characters!

**Warning**: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP.

To his annoyance, Shizuo dodged his attack, but that didn't stop Izaya from trying again, red eyes angry and growling. The blonde avoided his attacks again and again but was taken aback by the emotion displayed so prominently in Izaya's eyes. Despair, desperation, anger flitted through and Shizuo was surprised, having considered vampires as nothing more than emotionless monsters.

"I'll make you pay, you bastard!"

Izaya lunged at him again, but Shizuo dodged and frowned; what did he mean by making him pay? He had seen vampires before but never this one, the one with pale skin and black hair, red eyes and such desperation. None of the vampires he killed before looked like Izaya so it wasn't as if he killed a member of his family…

_Family._

The word flit through his mind and Shizuo scowled, remembering his own family and how the species of this damn bastard was the reason they were gone. Any pity he felt for the raven disappeared; he no longer wondered for the reason behind his distress but just focused on the fact that vampires were the reason for all his suffering and pulled out his sword, bringing himself into an offensive pose, ready to attack the raven next time he lunged.

He had always had a soft spot in his heart, always being prone to those that had gone through hardships because he had gone through the same. But this was a vampire, the reason for his pain, and Shizuo wouldn't allow himself to feel any pity or sympathy for him; as far as he was concerned, vampires were trash and deserved anything that happened to them.

With his attention focused on the one trying to kill him, Shizuo didn't notice the other vampires sneaking away. The window was open and they were climbing out, hardly giving a glance over their shoulders, save Shiki who hesitated and frowned. He wanted to save Izaya—after all, he was his favourite—but didn't want to risk his own capture, especially with the hunters in the majority. He gave an irritated sigh and gave a glare at Shizuo, remembering his face to later extract his revenge; the face was familiar and he gave a smirk. _Easy face to remember, at least._

Eyes narrowing, Shizuo watched the raven come towards him, growling and brow furrowed.

"You ruined my _life_!"

He moved to slash him across the chest, not caring whether or not he would survive, but a fit of coughing suddenly overtook him. Sword clattering to the ground, he brought his hands up to his mouth as he felt blood come up, pain reverberating through him as he continued to hack, unable to breath.

"Hey, Father Heiwajima…!"

He heard the yells of Kadota and Yumasaki, voices rising in agitation as, he assumed, the raven was getting closer to him. But he couldn't stop coughing, throat feeling like it was on fire, much less breathe and defend himself. He fell to his knees, and clenched the hand on the ground as the other was still brought up to his face, blood trickling through his fingers.

_I don't… want to die by the likes of him…_

To die by a vampire was disgraceful, Shizuo thought, he didn't want to be killed by the wretched species. But there was little he could do now except await his death. At least, he thought, it would be much faster than the slow death this illness was causing him.

Closing his eyes, he waited for the moment of pain to overtake him, to feel his blood shed. But it never came and his brown eyes flitted up to see the vampire right about to hit him, but restrained by silver chains.

_What the hell?!_

Izaya struggled against the chains, desperate to claw at the blonde on the ground in front of him, to gouge out his eyes, to ruin that face, to shed more blood than was already pooled on the floor. But it was no use; the chains were tight and unrelenting and Izaya felt himself begin to lose strength and consciousness. Dropping to his knees, he fell to the floor, cheek pressed to the cold ground and managing only a slight glare as he saw the other hunters rush to the blonde, two heading towards him from behind the raven (and he presumed those were the ones that captured him) asking if he was all right.

_Don't be so kind to him_, Izaya wanted to spit, glaring at the two, hearing them addressed as Father Kadota and Father Tom, _he ruined my life, you know…_

But he couldn't say anything; his vision was blurring and voice fading, eyelids drooping and strength seeping. The others were definitely gone by now, Izaya thought, he hadn't even heard them or seen them. He wasn't surprised; Kida and Mikado were probably more than pleased that Izaya got himself caught.

_Just wait,_ he thought as consciousness drifted away from him as he glared at Shizuo who was being helped up, _I'll kill you next time… I hate you, you bastard…_

When he came to his senses, Izaya was glad that he wasn't greeted with glaring light.

The room he was in was dark and, as he surmised when he sat up, he wasn't being bound by anything again. As his eyesight adjusted fairly quickly, he could see that the room he was in was bare and hardly furnished except the small cot in the corner that he was on. There was one door but it was a sickly shade of shiny grey and Izaya hoped it wasn't what he thought it was—it wasn't just him, all vampires despised silver—and looked around. There were cracks and water stains but it was clean; no spider webs or bugs crawling around.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember why he was here and the memories seemed to flood back all at once. The Orihara scowled to remember how he had been captured so easily, how his recklessness got him out of this. _At least I'm away from Shiki…_, he thought dryly, giving a smirk, _that's the positive to this situation._

Sighing, Izaya swung his legs over the side of the bed and tested the ground to make sure he was all right. A bit wobbly, he thought, but he could stand. Bringing a hand up to his messy hair, he wondered how long he had been out; he felt weak, much more so than from being captured, had it been a few days? Heading towards the door, he hoped to find it unlocked but a sudden repulsion proved otherwise and Izaya found himself stumbling back, scowling.

_Of course it's made of silver._

He was never sure why vampires detested silver so much, but they couldn't stand it; it had a certain effect on them and they couldn't approach it. But he was sure he could overcome it if he tried hard enough and tried to go again, just to be repulsed.

"Finally awake?"

A voice came through from the door and Izaya's eyes widened, freezing. It took a few moments but he placed the voice easily, remembering it to be that blonde's and scowled, the stench only further reminding him that it was the one he tried to kill.

"Let me out of here, bastard!"

He heard some clicking and soon smelled smoke—a priest smoking?—but said nothing, waited for an answer.

"No."

Expected, but Izaya was still agitated. "Bastard."

He heard a chuckle and presumed him to be better than he was. "Shizuo. My name is Shizuo."

"I don't give a shit what your name is! I'm going to kill you!"

"Izaya, right?"

Izaya found himself halting when Shizuo addressed him by his names, eyes widening and face paling. How had he found out? Surely they didn't interrogate him when he was unconscious did they? Through use of hypnosis or he simply couldn't recall, whatever it was, it made Izaya uncomfortable.

"One of the priests here recognized you," Shizuo continued and Izaya relaxed, "Identified you as Orihara Izaya."

"My name sounds terrible when you say it." Izaya tried to sound as menacing as he could but felt weak again; he was speaking too much and the hatred he felt was draining him of the little energy he had and his voice came out soft and strained. Shizuo seemed to hear this and Izaya heard the clanging of metals, cringing at it. When his eyes opened, he saw three sacks of blood in front of an open rectangle in the door.

"You've been out for three days," Shizuo said, voice louder and scent stronger, "Figured you'd be hungry."

"Protozoan," Izaya immediately spat, scowling at the blood, "I expected you to know more about vampires if you call yourself a hunter. We only drink _fresh_ blood, you know."

"Well, _flea_," Izaya could hear the annoyance in Shizuo's voice as he used his foot to close the small gap, "then drink from me."

"Ah? I wouldn't want low class blood like yours…!" Izaya sneered, "besides, it's a _privilege_ for me to feed on you. I wouldn't sink to someone like you!"

He heard an irritated sigh but the sound of a lock being undone. The moment the door opened, Izaya immediately retreated to the furthest corner of the room, bringing an arm up to shield his eyes from the bright light. Frowning, the blonde closed the door behind him and gave himself a few moments for his eyes to adjust, seeing Izaya bring his arm down.

For someone that hadn't had anything to eat or drink in three days, the hatred was still strong. He was still scowling and looking at Shizuo with such a cold look that the blonde couldn't help but be intrigued; just what had he done to deserve this kind of a hatred? But, he sighed and unbuttoned the top of his shirt and pulled the collar away, taking a few steps towards Izaya, he couldn't have the raven dying on him.

"Come here."

"Hell no! Stupid protozoan, what part of 'no' do you not understand?" Izaya snapped, pressing his back to the wall as Shizuo advanced on him, smirking. His stench was growing stronger and Izaya was too weak to fight him off, simply trying to glare at him as best he could.

"You need to survive, don't you?" Shizuo asked in a low voice and stopped right in front of Izaya, standing so close their bodies brushed. He pulled at the collar again to loosen it, baring his neck to the vampire. Despite how Izaya tried to resist, the hungry look in his eyes hardly overrode the hatred as he stared at Shizuo's neck, fair skin completely uninterrupted.

"I hate you! Why would I…?"

"How are you going to kill me if you die first?"

Izaya froze at the words, seeming to realize that the blonde had a point. He scowled but, after a brief moment of hesitation, reached up, letting his cold fingers brush a few strands of blonde hair away and he leaned up. Shizuo's eyes closed when he felt Izaya's hot breath on the crook of his neck and he leaned against the wall, elbows on either side of where Izaya's head was, brow furrowing.

It would be all right since he wasn't a pureblood, Shizuo thought, he had done his research on both vampires and Izaya. Humans were only converted by purebloods ; halfbloods were those that were converted and could convert others only if they completely drained their prey of their own blood. It would be fine as long as he'd drink only few drops; he hated vampires, and this one was no excuse, but he wasn't going to let him die until he got all the information he wanted.

Namely why he hated him so much.

He waited for the pain; he had never been bitten by a vampire before but braced himself, reasoning it would be all right, that he could handle it.

But when Izaya's teeth sank into his flesh, it was more pain than he imagined.

He groaned in pain and clenched his fists, entire body tensing. His fangs were sharp and the skin had broken; Izaya obviously didn't care for him, biting down harshly and suddenly. His lips were dry against his neck, Shizuo thought, and the raven brought a hand up, to Shizuo's face, probably to stop him from moving. His palm pressed to the blonde's jawline but his fingers made light scratches along his face, resting in a curling position. His other hand was brought around to Shizuo's back, holding the blonde closer to him.

Heart pounding furiously from the pain, Shizuo found himself leaning on Izaya gently, being sure to not crush him; this was a bad choice, he thought dryly as he felt his body begin to shake, he was beginning to feel lightheaded from the blood loss and combining that with the pain was far too much.

"I… za… ya…" he growled in panted syllables, "Bas… tard…"

He felt Izaya smirk but didn't pull back. His blood was sweet, Izaya thought, and the taste of it almost overrode the disgust he felt from holding him so close, his smell overwhelming that it made Izaya almost want to puke. But Shizuo was right, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed this blood; going for three days without it after being restrained from silver chains, was pushing his limits and he wouldn't rest until he killed him.

The blonde's neck was warm and his body was shaking; Izaya could feel him tensing up and relished it, knowing that he was making the man suffer just a bit of how much he had to suffer himself.

_It's been too long since a last feeding like that,_ Izaya thought as he pulled back, drawing his teeth from the blonde's neck. He leaned back to the wall and noticed that Shizuo wasn't moving; elbows were still on either side of his head and Shizuo had his head resting against one of his arms, lips parted and panting lightly.

"Regretting it?" Izaya purred as he brought a hand up, using his fourth finger to wipe the last few droplets of blood from the corner of his mouth and lick it, smirking. "Silly, silly Shizu-chan… was that your first time?"

The blonde made no response and Izaya laughed at that, feeling his energy returning. He did drink more than he had to, just to weaken him and prolong his suffering. Had it not been for the overwhelming sense of hatred, he would have kept drinking from him.

Oddly enough, even though he hated him so much, Izaya couldn't help but want to play around with him instead of taking this opportunity to kill him immediately. He brought his hands up to Shizuo's face and cupped it, forcing him to look at the raven. Brown eyes were tired and expression scowling at Izaya's smirk, red eyes slowly regaining their glint and energy.

"Was it too rough for your first time?" Izaya sneered sarcastically, giving a smirk and Shizuo could feel his body seethe with irritation. "Or perhaps this is not your first time, uh?" His glare had intensified as he backed away from the blonde highly disgusted, mind wavering back at that day of five years ago when he had been turned into a vampire.

"Tell me priest, how did it feel to sink your teeth on me?"

There was a look of utmost confusion on Shizuo's battered face; once again, the vampire was accusing him of something he had never done, and by the look he had on his face he was fully convinced of his statement.

"I don't know what you are talking about," came the unsure reply as Shizuo clumsily fixed the collar neck of his shirt and inched forward towards Izaya, still giddy.

"I am not a leech like you, you know?" but the blonde snapped his mouth shut immediately, realizing how inappropriate were his words. It wasn't like him to say something so unpleasant, but the situation was overwhelming and didn't help Shizuo one bit.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that," Shizuo fretfully added, earning another glare from the vampire before him.

Izaya donned a sadistic grin, feeling utterly unease at the look of pity that the blonde gave him, or at least this was how it felt, and Izaya despised being pitied by anyone, human beings or not. Matter of fact Shizuo was human, and Izaya himself could not understand this relevant particular. How could a vampire possibly smell like a human being? Izaya mused annoyingly, but the moment that Shizuo was in his proximity, he snapped out of his train of thoughts, eyebrows pulled in a crease when he saw the blonde's hand close to his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" He snarled, snatching away Shizuo's hand as a look of complete disbelief grew on his dainty features. There was something wrong with Shizuo's face, he looked flustered, but Izaya couldn't quite fathom the reason of it.

"I am sorry I just…" Shizuo murmured meekly as he withdrew his hand to his chest. The attraction he felt toward the vampire in that moment led him so astray that he couldn't even hold off his own moves.

"You just what?" Izaya growled, trying to sound as menacing as he could be, but despite his words Shizuo had scooted closer, one hand pushing Izaya against the wall behind as the other one wrapped around his thin waist. Izaya's face set into a scowl as he resisted the urge to spread his wings and just push the priest away, but he opted instead to put on a facade and just go along with whatever was to come.

The moment the raven was about to speak, Shizuo's hand moved again, traveling over his chest, and leaving him wide eyed, but Izaya didn't let such a simple yet odd gesture to get to him, to distract him, if anything his voice assumed an even more teasing tone.

"Oi, priest! If I knew that a single bite from me would lead you astray I'd never feed on you,"

No response and the raven started to feel slightly irritated, briefly wondering what had gotten into the priest's mind. Shizuo seemed like in a trance, brown eyes glinting as they skimmed over the candid, flawless skin of Izaya's neck as one finger trailed the soft lines of his upper chest.

"You are cold," Shizuo mumbled, still running his finger on his chest, and Izaya had to laugh at the statement.

"Of course I am! I'm a vampire! What did you expect? "

"Why did you say you hate me?"

The Orihara was now utterly confused; the rapidity that the man had changed the subject surely would earn him the title of unpredictability. Despite that, he tried to maintain a cool demeanor and shook his head unbelieving, giving a light push toward Shizuo, but to no avail, the man stayed steadfast in front of him.

"Don't you think that pretending you are innocent is just dumb, Shizu-chan?" Izaya emphasized the new nickname he had given to the man, almost tasting it on the tip of his tongue and continued unabashed.

"I am pretty sure you haven't forgotten our rendezvous five years ago, did you?"

Silence wafted around the dark room for a while, then Shizuo as if pushed from a mysterious force, hastily closed the distance between him and Izaya so that their lips were about an inch from each other. The blonde completely ignored the protests raised by the vampire and quickly encircled his waist with both his hands, restraining the latter from any possible movement.

"I vowed to hunt vampires, to exterminate them, to…" Shizuo paused, his voice was above a whisper on Izaya's lips, and the latter could only listen with wide eyes as he his hands poised on Shizuo's toned chest.

"…to avenge the death of my family, but you…" he continued still in a daze, "… you, what are you? Just what is this attraction I feel?"

At that, Izaya shuddered, not fully comprehending what the man meant, and then without any warning Shizuo leaned closer, so close that if Izaya was still human, his own heart could have stopped. He saw the blonde tower over him and he could hear his breathing shallow and uneven coasting over his dry lips, expression completely hollow. _He is human_ Izaya thought to himself; his warmth, his breathing, his heartbeat, everything about the man undoubtedly said he was not a vampire.

"Shi-Shizu-chan" Izaya whispered but as Shizuo leaned further, a look of pure hate and disgust visibly grew on Izaya's face, eyes flashing a murderous red, and before the blonde priest knew it he found himself pushed away with such force that he landed on the cold pavement of the cell harshly.

"I hate you! Get the fuck out of here, you monster." A furious Izaya menacingly yelled not caring about his loss of composure.

Shizuo still on the floor gritted his teeth together, the palm of his hands gradually turning into fists. He swallowed hard, his mouth was dry, and the words that he was desperately looking for died in his throat.

He wished he could have talked, that he could have explained what even himself didn't get, but a cold prickling feeling wrapped around him, preventing him to do so. He saw Izaya retreat in the darkest corner of the room still in alert, then Shizuo in a slow motion got up and headed toward the door with a heavy heart.

His hand poised on the handle for a second of a fraction, and then without turning his head towards the vampire he mumbled something softly but loud enough for Izaya to hear.

"Do you really think I am a monster?" A saddening expression etched on the young priest's face as a bitter smile pulled at his lips.

He then opened the door and delicately closed it behind him leaving Izaya finally alone.

"Monster, monster" Izaya repeated again once the priest had taken his leave, he knew deep inside that maybe his words had been harsh and not enough well pondered but his hate towards the one he believed he was the author of his misfortune had left no sign of comprehension. Eyes narrowed as he heard the noise of the priest's steps gradually walking away, and he relaxed a bit.

"You look just like him!" Izaya whispered once more, "I hate you!"

Shizuo ran through the long corridor and headed outside, he ran until he was out of breath, he wanted to get away of the mess, of the mangled wreck around him and find peace. It was raining and the rain was harshly running down his forehead and onto his nose but he made no attempt at covering his face.

Shizuo simply stood there as if the rain could have possibly washed away that feel of sadness and regret.

He didn't know what made him feel that way, he hated vampires the most, then why a simple words had turned him into such a state?

As sad as it sounded he was used to be called a monster, he had become acquainted with that word, however Orihara Izaya was a completely different story, there was something about him, something that drawn the priest towards him and took away his feelings of sworn hatred for vampires.

It was then that as he stood under the pouring rain, letting the droplets of cold water hit him, he felt a sudden shiver ran through his spine. His mind wavered and his heartbeat increased so much that Shizuo was forced to bring his hands up to his chest as if he wanted to suppress his beating and the searing pain in his lungs, then his vision went blurry and the only thing he could think of was Izaya in that dark room.

"Izaya is in danger," He barely could say as he struggled to regain his breath. Then without any hesitation and ignoring the pain he ran back towards the direction he had just came only moments ago, trying to be as fast as he could.

Something was about to go wrong and he felt it under his skin.

The loud sound of footsteps was heard along the isolated corridor making the vampire flinch in retaliation. Izaya briefly wondered who was crazy enough to run at such speed and at a such late hour in the night, but for his misfortune those footsteps ended right in front of the door of his cell.

Then the door was thrown suddenly open, and the figure of a man quickly made his way inside the dark room. Izaya's horrified crimson eyes clashed with hungry red ones, immediately recognizing the blonde man, the one that one night of five years ago had marked his fate.

Despite his priestly rob he was surely a vampire, and not the human priest he had talked with earlier.

"Well, hello there Iza-chan, long time no see!" The other vampire greeted him giving a smirk and Izaya retreated until his back touched the wall.

"Do you remember me?" he continued as he stepped forward, " I have come to take you back."

**Author's note: **An update finally I must admit that I really love procrastination e.e cuz Infinitevertigo wrote her part ages ago and I was just playing basketball with mine (any reference to Kuroko no Basuke is purely coincidental lol xD) weeee I am into this fandom too lately and I wanna write something soon*-* well hopefully xD Well, let us know what you think of this chapter and meeeeh I didn't really beta read my part but whatever e.e


End file.
